Rose Stormera
Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Rose Rossa, Rose Stormera, The Red Queen of Lotus Origin: Kayos Gaiden Gender: Female Age: Late teens Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation (Can manipulate Tekisu, the soul force of her body), Statistics Amplification (Manipulating Tekisu grants the user increased power and durability in one part of their body. Can channel Tekisu throughout her entire body via Ogre Stance.), Enhanced Senses (Her hearing is honed to the point that she is able to detect someone's presence even if surrounded by noise by differentiating natural sounds from unnatural sounds, allowing her to filter out the natural sounds to decipher threats), Martial Arts Attack Potency: City Block level (Able to slightly damage her father restricting himself to 5% of his power, Defeated Gestalt O'Liander) Speed: Hypersonic (Much faster than her father, to the point that she consistently refers to his attacks as slow) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can easily lift 244 kg) Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: City Block level (Tanked Bokim's 5% Loco Tigre with little damage, but would have been injured for a week if she directly took his 10% Tornado Drop) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (Rose is the most skilled fighters at Lotus Academy, having beaten Gestalt for the rank of top fighter in the Lotus Academy tournament. She is also highly intelligent academically, having received straight As in all of her training courses and simultaneously being a Prefect (Given the rights of a Captain) and the class Valedictorian.) Weaknesses: Can be stuck up and look down on people she thinks are 'lesser' at times Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tekisu:' Tekisu is the Soul of Spiritual Force that resides in every human being. It is something all people have from birth but can only start to manifest it properly starting in their adolescent years. At this age, one can only output Tekisu from one body part at a time, however the older and wiser the user becomes, the more they can manifest over more body parts at once. There are several points in the human body where Tekisu flows, the largest being the Tekisu Core where the Soul resides. From the Core Tekisu flows into different parts of the body, granting the user superhuman abilities. *'Ogre Stance:' A Tekisu technique that allows Rose to manifest Tekisu throughout her entire body rather than just a single part of it. This technique is used in conjunction with her Magnificum Stantia Jiujitsu. **'Ogre Fist:' A powerful punch enhanced by Tekisu. *'Magnificum Stantia Jiujitsu:' A fighting style created specifically to match her father in combat, Rose combines the strength of grappling with the agility of martial arts to create a fighting style centered around defeating the opponent through redirection, precision strikes, and sheer speed. **'Counter Speed:' A redirection technique used to counter larger and stronger opponents by using superior reflexes and speed. **'Dashing Multi-String Strike:' A combination of a dodge and three quick, powerful punches to the abdomen. **'Crushing Ogre:' A swift palm strike to the abdomen used to temporarily halt the opponent by striking their diaphragm. **'Ogre's Helm Splitter:' A fast and powerful flying axe kick delivered to the opponent's head. **'Ogre's Sweeping Take Down:' A low sweep kick meant to knock the opponent off balance by attacking their legs. **'Ogre's Arm:' Rose channels all of her Tekisu into her right arm in preparation for Ogre's Lariat. ***'Ogre's Lariat:' Rose's strongest move, a technique learned from her father, Rose runs towards her opponent and wraps her arm around both their upper chest and neck, hitting them with the full force of her Tekisu. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Kayos Gaiden Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 8